Dean Loves Dairy Queen
by IamKatniss1264
Summary: Dean had never been a fan of fast food restaurants. He only ate at places like McDonalds and Burger King if he absolutely had to. Local diners were much more his style. But Dairy Queen? That was different. Please R&R!


Dean had never been a fan of fast food restaurants. He only ate at places like McDonalds and Burger King if he absolutely had to. Local diners were much more his style. But Dairy Queen? That was different. When Dean and Sam drove cross-country together, whenever he saw a Dairy Queen, he stopped. Sam didn't understand his affinity to it ("_I mean, it's not even that good"), _but Dean never stopped going there. He just loved Dairy Queen.

_6 months after Mary Winchester's Death_

"Dad? Dad? DAD!" A small boy with dark brown hair that fell over his forehead shook his father swiftly. He wore size XS Scooby Doo pajamas that were worn from constant use, and his chocolate colored eyes glowed with excitement. "DAAAAAAD!" He yelled, waking not only his father, but his slumbering baby brother.

John Winchester jolted awake, hitting his head on the roof of his black '67 Impala. Groggily, he murmured, "Dean? What are...?" As he ran his hand along his face, his eyes suddenly widened, "What's wrong?" In response, Dean stood up and leapt up and down in the passenger seat of the car parked on the side of the highway.

"IWOKEUPBECAUSEI'MNOTTIREDANDISAWWEARERIGHTBYADAIRYQUEEN!," He took a breath and continued, "CANWEPLEASEGODADPLEASE?" His eyes that were a bit too big for his little kid face stared hopefully up at his father.

John shook his head, "Dean, don't jump on the seats." Turning away from his son, he said nothing else.

The child's excitement fell away like it had never been there. Dean plopped back into the leather seat of the car and stared out into the endless night, the neon signs of fast food restaurants and pompous hotels and 24/7 gas stations glowing in the distance.

_4 years later _

"Sammy?" Dean whispered. He nudged his little brother, jabbing his finger out the motel window. "You think we could go there when dad gets here?"

Sam glanced out the window and saw a falling-apart plastic sign advertising 50% off a small vanilla cone with the purchase of three others. He shrugged, "I dunno."

Sam had long, dark shaggy hair that fell over his eyes. He stood at a whopping four feet tall and was, as he found it necessary to remind _everyone _who asked, four and three quarters years old. Everything on his face, from his round eyes to his gently sloping nose, was soft and welcoming.

"I hope so, Sammy," Dean shot Sam a rare grin. Afterwards, he tucked his little brother into one of the twin size motel beds and then collapsed onto his own mattress. Dean silently wished that his dad would come home soon.

Only _partly _because he wanted ice cream.

John arrived at the motel the next day.

They left without stopping.

_3 months before Mary Winchester's Death_

"John!" Shouted Mary, embracing her husband who had appeared in the kitchen doorway. The aroma of leftover pasta floated throughout the house. John softly kissed his wife on the head and ran his fingers through her curly blonde hair. Over her husband's shoulder, Mary yelled, "Dean, come downstairs! Daddy's home!"

The sound of loud, quick footsteps thundered through the walls. He flew down the stairs, a flash of denim and auburn. "DAD!" Dean called, running into his father with a massive hug.

Mary grinned, momentarily releasing her husband. She approached a huge playpen in the center of the living room. The mother reached down and lifted the single infant amongst the abundant toys and trinkets. "Daddy's home," She whispers, more to herself than to little Sammy.

John smiled, "Hey Dean. Hi Sammy." He takes Sam in his arms, rocking his son back and forth softly. Sam giggles, clutching John's finger in his hand. Dean hugs his father tighter.

"Dada," Sam coos. John presses his lips softly on his baby's growing hair.

"I have an idea!" Mary says, smiling. She snatches the car keys off of the kitchen counter. John and Dean both knew what was coming. Every time John came home from a hunting trip, Mary suggested it. And Dean was practically shaking with excitement.

"Let's go to Dairy Queen!"

_22 years after Mary's Death_

"I cannot believe we found you," Sam grinned, shaking his head.

John nodded, offering his youngest son a tight smile. Dean was overjoyed. He had his dad, he had his baby brother, he had his car. He felt more invincible than he had in years. Dean felt like a little kid again.

John saw the uncharacteristic glee on his son's face. And the words that came next, neither Sam nor Dean would expect. It changed something that day, something in Sam's actions toward his father, something in Dean's blind obedience, something in John's coldness towards his sons. Five words of celebration, of love, of pride.

John Winchester nodded somberly.

"Let's go to Dairy Queen."

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! :)**

**Katniss **


End file.
